Konoha vs Aokaze
by bandanafreak
Summary: People in the villlage thought they were in peace now. No enemies, no wars, no battle. But later on, Naruto notice that something is wrong with his favorite village. He hears about the troops called “Aokaze,” and he seeks to find out what is going on


Koko: I do not own Naruto! That's including the characters, the real story, etc!

Joan: wow, I haven't seen yah updating for a longgggg time

Conz: yeah yeah I know, the last time you updated was like half a month ago!

Koko:…wateva…anyway! This is my first Naruto story, so I don't know if im writing the story right or not (LOL) ANYWAY! Enjoy my story! Hope you'll like it!

Oh..before….that…I'll introduce some people included in the story!

Koko:- that is ME! The WRITER!

Kokoro: my yami..or I should say another person inside me. Her hobby is to sleep/eat.

Conz: my stupid friend who doesn't know Naruto..heehee…that kinda diss…oh well!

Joan: another stupid friend who love Neji so much.

Magy: a girl who is obsessed with anime/manga. Her favorite character is Gaara…and I feel bad for him….sigh(LOL)

Anyway, that;s about it now….enjoy my story!

**Konoha vs. Aokaze**

_The Leaf village was peaceful now. No enemies, no wars, no fights.(right now okay? Right now!) Everyone in the village was having a pretty good time, even though the 3rd hokage died. But finally they were able to choose the 5th hokage, and everyone hoped of having peace now, _

But Naruto….

**Naruto**: C'mon OJISAN! I have the coupon of free ramen! Now give me!

**Ojisan:** nope Naruto! You can't trade the coupon with my ramen!

**Naruto**: WHY NOT!

**Ojisan:** darn it, look at the coupon carefully! It says that you can use the ticket until Friday

**Naruto:** YEAH I KNOW THAT! I CAN READ!!! I KNOW ALL THE ABC'S! BET YOU CAN'T SAY ALL OF THEM!

**Ojisan**: (wat the freak) and what's today's day?

**Naruto:** um..Friday?

**Ojisan**: NO STUPID! It's Saturday, Which means that coupon is already expired, and you can't get a free ramen!

**Naruto**: OH C'mon! I forgot to bring my wallet today! I'll pay you someday so please???

**Ojisan**: NO!

**Naruto**: PLEASE?

**Ojisan:** NEVER!

**Naruto**: fine, be that way….

_Naruto was depressed that he couldn't use his coupon anymore, and what's more, he didn't eat breakfast so he was reaaaallly hungry. He left his wallet (you know, that green frog) in his room, and he didn't have any energy to go back and get it. He just stood for a while just then a voice went through his ear._

"HEY NARUTO!"

**Naruto:** huh? Who's calling me?

_When Naruto turned around, he saw his old teacher Iruka coming toward him. Naruto thought this was his big chance to get a ramen, using iruka's money. (sigh..)_

**Iruka**: HEY NARUTO! What are you doing here?

**Naruto**: well, I was going to get a free ramen, but he said the coupon is expired, so I'm hungry….But NOW! Since you are here, could you…

_But before Naruto finish his sentence, Iruka gasped, opening his jaws really tall, and eyes popping out._

**Iruka**: EXPIRED? THE COUPONS ARE EXPIRED!??

**Naruto:** yeah…what about it?

_Just then a paper fell from Iruka's hand, landing near Naruto's feet. It was the free ramen coupon! _

**Naruto:** Sensei? You …you have those coupons too?(O.o)

**Iruka**: yeah…

_Iruka unzipped his wallet and millions of coupons came out. _

**Naruto**: wow, why do you have……so much….?

**Iruka:** well, I was going to look for you and give you some free ramens!

**Naruto**: and?? That's not it right? Where did you get this anyway?

**Iruka**: well, you?

**Naruto**: oh, Kakashi sensei gave it to me.

**Iruka**: oh…..well….yeah….-sigh- anyway, I guess I can't use these coupons so…

**Naruto:** so?

_Iruka took out a match and started to light a fire. He piled all the tickets on the street, and threw the match on top of them._

**Iruka**: fare well…coupons….

**Naruto**: ………….(--)

_Just then, a wind blew, and small fires jumped on a woman's skirt. It started to burn, little by little_

**Woman:** hmmm. I feel something hot around my butt.,,, well, I guess the weather's too hot!

_The woman still doesn't recognize that there's a fire on her skirt. Iruka and Naruto gasped and couldn't say a word_

**Naruto**: HOLY SHT! SENSEI!!!

**Iruka:** i…didn't do that on purpose!

**Naruto**: well, what are we gonna do?

**Iruka**: I don't know! Umm umm umm…..

**Woman**: oh boy, now it is really hot, I wonder what's wrong.

_The women turned around and looked down. WOW now you see that her skirt is almost burned up! It's nearly to the top!_

**Woman**: AGH!!! MY SKIRT!!!! MY SKIRT!!!!! IT'S BURNING!!!! MY SKIRT THAT WORTH 1000 DOLLARS! AGH!!!!!!!!!

**Naruto**: that skirt looks really cheap to me though

**Iruka**: yeah, and that design looked reaaaalllllyy dull.

**Woman**: not only my skirt! I'll get burned! HURRY!! SOMEBODY!! GIVE ME WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Her friends were panicking too, but they couldn't find any place that has water. Then the woman ran up to the drinking shop, stole the barrel that is filled with water, and put her butt inside_.

**Woman**: agh that feels better!

**Naruto**: -giggling-

_After 5 minutes, the woman stood up and ran back toward to her friends, but don't forget! Her skirt is burned! And what's left?_

**Joan**: whacks

**Koko:** WHAT! What did I do!

**Conz**: you're writing way too far!

**Koko**: ………….

Anyway…continue the story……

_The woman ran back toward to her friends, not noticing that everyone is surprised about her……you know what_.

**Woman:** high there! I;m back! Now where should we go?

**Her friends**: um…..before going anywhere…why don't you look yourself in the mirror?

**Woman:** WHY! My shirt is clean and white, I have my lipstick on, earrings on, my skirt………..

_Before she finishes her sentence, she FINALLY notice that she's not wearing here skirt.(or it's gone)_

**Woman**: HOLY SH!! WHO STOLE MY SKIRT!??

**Friends:** um…the fire I guess,…

**Woman:** FIRE? OH YES! THE FIRE!! AND WHO PUT A FIRE ON MY SKIRT!!!!

**Naruto**:-still giggling- IT's HIM ma'am! Look! He has the match box in his hand!

**Iruka**: huh? WHAT! um…eh? What ………… WHAT!? HOLY !?

_Iruka's nose started to bleed because he saw the woman not wearing her skirt and showing her you know what_.

**Woman**: Why you…..You PERVERT!!!!!

_The woman ran up to Iruka and slapped really hard on his face._

**Iruka**: ouch!(xX

**Woman**: HOW DARE YOU!!!!-Slaps more-

**Iruka**: OUCH OUCH OWEEE!!!!!!!

_The Woman kept on slapping and slapping until Iruka faints. Naruto couldn't stop laughing, and he fell on the ground, rolling over._

**Naruto**: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

**Woman:** now that should do it! HUMPH!

_The woman covered herself with her jacket, and ran off to buy a new skirt._

**Iruka**: ow..that hurt…

**Naruto**: yeah, I understand that. I've got billions of slaps from Sakurachan, and I'm used to it now! Hehe.

**Iruka**: gosh. Anyway, let's forget what just happened and eat ramen!

**Naruto**: sure…but you can't use your coupons…remember? It's burned anyway…

**Iruka**: yeah I know that. Don';t worry! I brought my walle…

**Naruto**:…. ?

**Iruka: **….

**Naruto: **Don't say you forgot your wallet….

**Iruka**:…..I forgot my wallet….

**Naruto**: I SAID DON'T SAY IT GOSH!!!!! NOW WHAT!! IM GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH WITH THIS STUPID SENSEI AND DIE IN THE NEXT 3 HOURS!MAN!

**Iruka**: ahaha, Gomen

**Naruto**: you know sensei, you don't look right today. You USUALLY come here with your wallet; even you have the free coupons. Is something wrong with you?

**Iruka**: ugh! Um. No…ugh…yeah? I mean…no….

**Naruto**: Iruka Sensei? What's wrong with you?

**Iruka**: NOTHING! I'm FINE!

**Naruto**: You can't be! Are you sick? FEVER? COLD? FLU?

**Iruka**: NOTHING! SERIOUSLY!

**Naruto**: …If you don't tell me, I'm gonna tell your secret to everyone else!

**Iruka**: huh? What secret?

**Naruto**: that you have a crush

**Iruka**: huh? ME? HAVE A CRUSH?-snickers- ON WHOM?

_Naruto whispered to Iruka's ear and Iruka begin to shriek_

**IRuka**: WHAT!!! WHa..HOW COME…HOW COME 

**Naruto**: looks like you really DO have a crush on her. SO LET'S START SPREADING THE RUMOR!

**Iruka**: NONONO!! PELASE! C'mon! DON't!! FINE FINE!! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON!

**Naruto**: FINALLY! NOW …..WHAT IS GOING ON!?

I**ruka**: errrr okay….this is how it goes…..

_"Today morning, like around five, few unknown shinobis entered our village. Nobody noticed that, until Kakashi, Gai, and I saw them kidnapping some of our students, especially genins. We told them to let them go or else be killed. Unluckily, their members tied us up and we couldn't do anything. The unknown shinobis told us to bring 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 ryous to them, else the students will be killed, and what's more, our konoha village will be destroyed."_

**Naruto**: who was kidnapped?

**Iruka**: ugh.. you don't wanna hear it…

**Naruto**: TELL! ME !! ELSE…

**Iruka**: okay fine, they were…Ten ten, Hinata, Ino….and….

**Naruto**: and??

**Iruka**: sakura…

**Naruto**: sak,,,,SAKURACHAN!!!!!!!!!! It can't be!

**Iruka**: yeap..and few other students of mine..

**Naruto**: what about Konohamaru? Is he alright?

**Iruka**:………

**Naruto**: bloody hell! YURUSENETTEBAYO!(I'm not gonna forgive them!)

**Iruka**: calm down! Tsunadesan told us not to spread this around the village! Else, it'll be a huge panic.

**Naruto**: WHO TOOK AWAY MY SAKURACHAN!?

**Iruka**: ("my" Sakurachan?" --) They were called the 'Aokaze'

**Naruto**:…….dareda?(who are they)..YOU MEAN THE GROUP??THAT ITACHI DUDE?

**Iruka**: no, those are the AKATSUKI, not AOKAZE. Geez.

**Naruto**: never heard of them before though.

**Iruka**: AOKAZE is also a group of killers, and is similar to AKATSUKIS, except that AOKAZE and AKATSUKI are enemies. AKATSUKIS aren't around here, but now a different soshiki came and kidnapped.

_Koko: err, sorry to interrupt, but remember, this story is a made up, so there's no aokaze in the real book. I just made it up lol…er..THAT's it! Just for people who are confused. By the way, 'soshiki' means a "group"_

**Naruto: **why those AKAKAZES! I'm gonna kick their ass!

**Iruka**: (gosh, it's AOKAZe…)I'm just depressed that I couldn't save my students and some children in our village.

**Naruto: **it's alright! But how come KAkashi sensei was tied up also?

**Iruka:** he was busy reading COME COME LISCENCE.

**Naruto: **LISCENCE!!! EXACTLTY HOW MANY BOOKS JIRAIYA I'S WRITING!

**Iruka: **he didn't notice that he was tied up until 2 hours later…

**Naruto: **OMG!

**Iruka**: well, that's what happened today morning…and I have to go meet the hokage today after eating. Wanna come with me?

**Naruto: **YEAH I haven't kick people's asses for a long time!

**Iruka**: (--;; anyway, let's hurry and eat.

**Naruto: **But we don't have money!

**Iruka: **oh yeah………………

**_TBC….._**

****

****

Koko: PHEW! First chappy ended!

Conz: wow, what a bunch of BULL

Koko: WHACKS

Conz: xX

Joan: PLEASE rr and no FLAMES PLEASEEEEEE

Koko: and….and…and…And…I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!

(blackout)

Koko:….anyway..wanna go to mac?

Conz/ Joan: YEAH!! FOOOODS!!!!

Koko: ……….


End file.
